Fatal Attraction
by xxklipse
Summary: Is InuYasha the only one for Kagome..?
1. Chaptire 1

**Fatal Attraction **

The long, graceful figure, sat at the edge of a well. A well that took  
her to the time she is in this very moment. The feudal era. The girl  
who sat at the end of the well, was very beautiful. She had long  
flowing black hair, and she was wearing a green sailor girls Junior  
High uniform. Tears were streaming down her face, as many  
thoughts and memories raced through her mind.

"Why… Why would he do this to me…" She said as she looked down  
at her feet.  
A pair of eyes was staring at her from a branch of a tree  
high above her as she cried.  
"That is InuYasha's mortal companion, is it not?"  
"Yes, Sesshomaru! Kagome."  
"Kagome? Hmm…"  
"What is it Lord Sesshomaru?"  
"Nothing Jawken… Go get Rin… We're going home."

After 10 minutes of thinking, Kagome picked herself up, and carried  
herself to find the one who injured her feelings… InuYasha. She straggled along a dirt pathway, peering around, trying to spot InuYasha. After a while, Kagome could see a red kimono, and long white hair in the distance. She knew immediately who it was.  
"InuYasha!" She cried running closer to him. But, as she got closer, she could see another figure standing with InuYasha.

Kagome started walking very slowly, to see who the figure was. As she approached closer, she knew who was standing with him.  
"Kikyo…" Kagome mumbled. "Why is she **still** here?"  
Kagome ran off behind a tree to see if she could figure out what they were talking about.  
"You really mean it InuYasha…?" Said Kikyo.  
"Yes… It's true what I said all those years ago Kikyo! I want to become human… And spend my life with you!" Replied InuYasha.  
"Oh InuYasha…" Kikyo said as she fell into InuYasha's arms.  
Kagome had heard enough. She ran away from the scene as fast as she could.

Dark clouds hovered above and hid Kagome's tears. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath, when she saw InuYasha and the others, calling out her name.  
"I'm not going back…" Kagome said to herself, and ran into a forest. She ran and ran, deeper into the forest, when she banged into someone.  
"I'm so sorry!" Kagome said, panicked.  
"No… **I'm** sorry." Replied Sesshomaru.  
"Sesshomaru…?" Said Kagome, puzzled.  
"Yes…?"  
"Oh… Nothing…"  
"I recall you saying a moment ago that you were not going back to InuYasha and the others… Is this true?" Asked Sesshomaru.  
"Yes…" Replied Kagome.  
"In that case, I offer for you to come and stay with me… If you'd like."  
"Oh… Okay. Thank you very much Sesshomaru…"


	2. Chaptire 2

**Fatal Attraction**

Chaptire 2

Twigs snapped under their feet as Sesshomaru led Kagome to his home. Kagome still felt uneasy and was constantly asking herself questions in her head.  
"Why is Sesshomaru being so kind to me?  
Why is he allowing me in his home?  
Is he hiding something?  
What if he wants the jewel shards?  
What if he's going to kill me and take the shards!"  
Kagome's eyes grew wide with fear at that last thought and she let out a loud shriek. Sesshomaru turned towards her.

"What is the matter, Kagome?" Asked Sesshomaru.  
"Oh… Nothing… I'm sorry." Replied Kagome.  
"Kagome…" Sesshomaru began, now putting his hands on her shoulders.  
"You should never be sorry for anything…"  
Kagome just blushed and remained speechless. They both stood there for a moment, and then the rain slowly stopped, the clouds cleared away, and Kagome put on a faint smile.  
"Thank you Sesshomaru…"

After quite some time of walking, they had come out of the forest, and not too far away, was an enchantingly beautiful, white, castle. Kagome looked up at it in awe.  
"It's so big!" Cried Kagome.  
"But how come InuYasha and I haven't seen it before, and why can I see it **now**?" She asked.  
"It's a **magic** castle!" Shouted Rin. ((Yes… She's been there all along…))  
"Magic?" Asked Kagome.  
"It's simple!" Began Jawken, trotting in front of everyone. ((Yes… He's been there all along as well… . ;;))  
"Sesshomaru put a spell on the castle so no one can see it but us, but, since you are now joining us, the spell does not affect your eyes anymore."  
"Oh… I see…" Kagome said, barely interested.

Sesshomaru led them all up a long stone pathway, with rose bushes on each side. It was the most beautiful thing Kagome had ever seen.   
"This way…" Sesshomaru said, opening the front doors, as Rin and Jawken went running inside.  
"I have a lot of things planned for you Kagome…" 

+-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------+  
Not very long… I know… But I'm having a very bad case of "writers block"… T.T


End file.
